


Dad, Daddy, Daddiest

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone's happy, Family Fluff, Grandpa yondu, Kid Fic, M/M, just love, no sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: Peter and Ronan think that Yondu should finally meet his granddaughter.





	Dad, Daddy, Daddiest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staubengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/gifts).



> So Staubengel and I came up aaages ago with a Staraccuser AU where Ronan survived and fell in love with Peter and everything is fine. And eventually they have children. This is how Yondu gets to meet the first child for the first time.  
> ___  
> The titel is shamelessly stolen from the graphic setup of DDADDS

Ronan woke up as the baby started to cry.

He and Peter had Vela for six months now and it was still the same as during her first weeks. As soon as she started to cry, Ronan sat up straight in the bed while Peter tried to ignore it. Like this they had established that it was Ronan’s duty to take care of the child in the morning and most of the time at night.

They both really liked the fact that Vela was already old enough to sleep the whole night through.

But in the morning, someone still had to wake up and prepare her bottle — and prepare a pot of coffee for Peter at the same time.

Ronan wasn’t sure if he had one child or two.

At least Peter was able to feed himself.

Ronan hurried to the children's bed. Peter, Ronan and Vela were alone on the _Milano_ right now, but Ronan was used to hurrying. On their bigger ship, the _Meredith_ , Ronan had to hurry or someone — most of the time it was Rocket — would start to complain. But Ronan had no problem with being quick in this matter. He didn't want his daughter to scream for too long, and not only because it was really annoying. Ronan looked forward to the days when she was able to wake up without crying, preferably when she was able to make her own breakfast. Maybe he could convince her to make coffee for him and Peter, too.

He took Vela out of her bed and she immediately stopped crying.

 _Just as every day_ , he thought as he brought her to the kitchen.

Vela was a quiet child. She only cried when she really had no other way of getting attention. She was a real Kree. A human child would probably have cried all the time.

Ronan brought Vela into the kitchen and sat her into her chair to prepare her bottle. Peter had recently decided that they should start to give her solid food, but they were starting it slowly; not in the morning. Yet.

It was routine work. First, Ronan started to warm up the milk, then he started the coffee. Then he took Vela — he didn’t want to leave her alone — and paid a short visit to the bathroom. After this, he finished the milk and gave it to Vela while drinking his first cup of coffee. When they both were satisfied for now, he took the child and brought her back to the bedroom to wake up Peter with a pot of coffee. As always, he really appreciated that.

They had a nice little breakfast together. They took turns with the bathroom and getting dressed. First Peter and Vela went into the bathroom to change her diaper and for Peter to brush his teeth while Ronan got dressed, then they switched.

Since Ronan had to take care of only one person, he was faster and waited for his two loves.

But eventually Peter came back to him with Vela, both dressed. Peter wore his usual stuff: dark grey pants, a purple shirt and his red leather jacket. Vela on the other hand wore a lovely red, short-sleeved dress with frills and a ribbon belt.

“She looks nice.”

Peter’s face lit up with joy. “You really think so? I didn’t know if it was too much. I mean it’s kinda a special day today, and I don’t think she should wear her usual rompers. So I bought the dress at a second-hand shop on the last planet where we stopped.”

“Where was I when you did that?” Ronan frowned. He couldn't remember Peter sneaking away to go to a second-hand shop. “I thought we were together the whole time.”

“Nope, we weren’t. It was when we went groceries shopping and I stayed outside with her. We went around for a bit and eventually I saw the shop. And because I was bored and you were still away, I took a look. I even gave you the bag when we met again!”

Ronan growled lowly. “I remember it now.” He didn’t remember it.

“How long until we’re at the meeting point?”

“A bit more than one hour.”

“Huh? We flew that fast overnight?”

“Obviously we did,” Ronan answered dryly.

Peter hummed softly as an answer. “Let’s wait in the cockpit.”

Without waiting for Ronan’s reaction, he went upstairs. Ronan’s eyes followed Peter’s backside. He could stay alone down here, enjoy the rare silence. He could finally train again, too. He had neglected this duty for way too long because of the child. He could enjoy the silence and do nothing. He could call the other Guardians of the Galaxy to check how they were doing. He could do so many things.

He followed Peter and Vela upstairs.

 

***

 

They had set up a meeting with Yondu on Q’qworf, a planet that wasn’t especially famous. It was on the inner rim of a small solar system near the Shi’ar Empire. Most of the time when people visited it, they just refueled, because they were on their way to something bigger, something more important. The people of the planet were proud that they were utterly normal and didn’t have many space travelers themselves.

Peter didn’t think of them as normal. They had their eyes at the end of long tentacles that released mucus when they were excited.

The most important thing about the planet was that it was neutral space. Here Peter and Ronan could meet anybody without getting killed.

Here they could make Yondu meet their child for the first time.

They hadn’t told him beforehand, they had told him that they had to meet him for something important.

Yondu probably thought that he had to bail them out from something. As if Yondu of all people had to bail out Ronan the friggin’ Accuser.

They didn’t want Yondu to meet Vela in some public place where he would probably make a big fuss over the whole thing. No, they had decided to pay Yondu a visit on his ship. Peter had even told him to come alone. He hadn’t been too happy about this request, but Peter knew Yondu. He’d complained, but he’d come alone.

 

***

 

Yondu opened the door of the ship after Peter knocked. “Why do ya want to meet me, boy? What have you done this time? Yer finally ready to rejoin the crew?” He ignored Ronan demonstratively, like he did most of the time.

“No,” Peter replied and hugged his ex-captain. “I want to show you something. Or, more accurately, I want you to _meet_ someone.”

“Meet someone? You’re going demented, I already know that shitface of a Kree that ya claim to love. And I still... What is that on his arm?”

“That’s Vela.”

“Did ya steal yerself a child? Son, how many times did I tell ya _not_ to deal with children!”

Peter rolled his eyes. “We didn’t steal her. She’s ours.”

“If she’s yer child why is she blue!”

“She’s also Ronan’s child!”

Vela looked at Yondu with big eyes and started to cry. Immediately Ronan turned around and tried to calm her down.

“... What’s wrong with her?”

“She just doesn’t like your fugly face.” Peter tried to smooth things down. “Isn’t that the normal reaction children have when they see you?”

“Only when I steal ‘em.”

“What?”

“Ya heard me, boy.” He grinned as he moved away from the door to let them in. “Come in. All three of ya.”

Yondu brought them to the main room and sat on a chair.

Peter quickly looked around. Man, the guys were always complaining about his ship and that he never cleaned up, but Yondu was even worse. Since he had taken the trip alone, Yondu hadn’t had anyone to push around, so he hadn’t even bothered to put away the plates. He stared at the remains of Yondu’s breakfast for a second.

 _I was never this dirty, even during puberty_ , he thought and put an empty bag from a chair onto the table.

“The lil’ bugger has finally stopped crying. Yer a bad father, Ronan, if it takes this long to calm her down.”

“It’s not your place to talk about good or bad fathers,” Ronan replied as he sat down next to Peter. “You see what happened to Peter under your fatherhood.”

“He’s—” Peter started.

“Bullshit. Quill turned out okay,” Yondu answered.

“But—” Peter wanted to say, again.

“He’s got more issues than there are people on Hala.”

“No, I—”

“Peter’s a nice child and does the right thing. Or else he wouldn't be one of your Guardians.”

“Hey…”

“He’s still a Ravager at heart.”

“Come on—”

“He ain’t never was a real Ravager. He’s too soft. He’s a decent man. He’s kind. I tried to beat that out of him, it didn’t work. He still turned out the way he is.”

“Will you both shut up!” Peter exclaimed. “I’m here, don’t talk above my head! Yondu’s not my father!”

Ronan frowned. “He is. He may not be your blood relative, but he raised you. You act exactly like him. And deep down you love him and you know this.”

Peter opened his mouth to give a long monologue on why Yondu was _not_ his father. But after thinking for a second, he closed his mouth again. Ronan was right. Yondu had raised him. Yondu would go through hell, just because of him. Didn’t he always search for an excuse not to kill Peter in front of his Ravagers? Even though he wasn’t the greatest dad in the galaxy, even though he had to maintain his status as a heartless Ravager Captain, he still loved and protected Peter as much as possible. Yondu _was_ his father. Didn’t Peter know this already, deep in his heart? Why else would Peter still keep contact to him? Why else would he want Yondu to meet Vela?

Thankfully Yondu broke the awkward silence that had started to occur. “How old is she?”

“She’s six months now,” Peter answered.

“Since when do ya have ‘er?”

“Right from the beginning.”

“Why am I only meetin’ her now?”

Peter had to laugh. “Because having a freshly born baby is more exhausting than taking care of five Ravager Clans at the same time.”

“Doubt it.”

“He may exaggerate many things, but not this,” Ronan stated.

“Ha!” Peter barked a laugh.

“I still doubt it. Gimme the princess.”

Ronan and Peter exchanged a quick look and Peter nodded.

Carefully Ronan handed the child over to Yondu. He examined her long and thoughtfully. She stared back with her big, green eyes. “Ya need another one. This one has too much of Ronan.”

Peter peered over at Ronan who had started to pout. He smiled softly. “Thanks for the advice. But she’s perfect. And right now we’re not going to have another one. Not before she’s at least three years old. And she _behaves_ like a Terran three-year-old.”

That was the thing about a hybrid child: you didn’t know what was going to happen. Did she just look like a Kree? Did her development progress like a Terran’s? How long would she live? Did she get only a second set of teeth like Terrans or a third set like Kree? Unfortunately they weren’t able to foresee anything at this age. Kree and Terrans aged quite alike in the first year, but after that the aging rate of the Kree dropped rapidly with every year that passed. That’s why Ronan was already over 300 years old and still didn’t look a day older than Peter. And it would stay that way. Kree started to look like middle-aged humans when they were around 800 years old. And then there was Peter who had a lifespan of 80 years, compared to Ronan’s potential 1000 years…

“We still have to talk this through,” Ronan growled softly. He wasn’t too fond of the thought of having to change diapers again after one child had just grown out of them.

Peter laughed.

“Ya should have told me that you’d come with her. I could’ve brought her a gift.” Yondu booped Vela’s nose softly and waited for a reaction. She just stared at him with big eyes. “A nice rattle. Drums. Her first Ravager outfit. An Anti-Kree-Gun.”

Ronan growled lowly.

As always Yondu ignored him. He still hadn’t accepted Ronan as his son-in-law. A small part of him still hoped that Peter would come to his senses one day and see Ronan as he was: a Kree zealot who would do anything for his planet.

“Ain’t you a sweet lil’ princess?” he grinned. “And I’m yer Paw-Paw.”

“You’re her _what_?” Peter asked. He wasn’t sure if he had heard right.

“Paw-paw.”

“What the shit, Yondu!”

“Language, son. There’s a child here.”

“She’s fucking 6 months old! She fucking won’t remember any of this!”

Ronan put a hand on Peter’s back and rubbed over it in small circles to calm him down. He was right. It didn’t matter what Yondu called himself. If they did it right they would get Vela to call him by his name or “gramps” or “grandpa” or something. If not… well, it was Yondu who had to live with this name.

“Now, tell me everything, son. What she likes, what she hates, how she annoys Ronan. And start at the beginning. When did ya decide to get her?”

“That’s a long story,” Peter replied.

“I ain’t got any plans for the next days. Ya can tell me everything.”

Peter smiled softly and started to tell Yondu the whole story. Ronan didn’t even have to correct him as often as normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, my dearest Staubengel <3


End file.
